Assasins Attack
by bukalay
Summary: Assassins Attack Tsuna, AT SCHOOL how will the Namichuu students react? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! COMPLETED! subject for editing
1. Prologue

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Prologue

After the battle with Byakuran/ghost they were sent back by Shoichi Irie's Time Machine back to their time. In fact after returning for countless times to their times they couldn't stay longer because they need to defeat Byakuran, they cleared the Arcobaleno Trials and they even inherited the powers wielded by the Vongola Primo's Familgia. Now that everything is normal, they can now stay at their time.

In their time, they were lost for only 10 days including the three-day "picnic" and the after inheriting the Primo Familgia had, Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko Sasagawa's bestfriend, was very worried that her dear friend is constantly skipping classes along with Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera and of course their loser of a classmate Dame-Tsuna or Tsunayoshi Sawada, and Ironically the whole student body feels relieved that the head prefect is also missing named Kyoya Hibari but the boxing club is in mayhem now that their captain is also missing Ryohei Sasagawa.

At Midori Middle School, Haru Miura's classmates are worried for her, because she is absent for ten days, but when they asked her father about it, he only said that she is not in their home for ten days.

As for Basil, well when he disappeared, the CEDEF members were worried especially Tsuna's father, Iemitsu Sawada, and even told the Kyuudaime about his disappearance, (well being the outside adviser of the Vongola Family's boss, you could ask help from them right?).

After those ten days, Decimo's family returned to their time, they rested for two days, since the day they returned was a Saturday, at a Sunday Reborn called the Nono and said that they've found Basil so Iemitsu and other CEDEF members hurried towards Namimori, of course Lal Mirch is also there.

[Abandoned Factory]

"Are you sure about that aniki?" a deep voice broke the silence of the night, "yes I'm very sure" another hoarse voice said, then Tsuna's picture is zoomed out only to be revealed that is pinned to a dart board and is hit by a dart at the bull's-eye mark.


	2. 1 The Warning

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Chapter 1: The Warning

[Sawada Household]

Well a Sunday afternoon is a relaxing day for the time travelers, after all they've been through, when a helicopter like sound is approaching them and is currently hurting the Decimo's ears, when they looked up, they saw Tsuna's father waiting to descend so that he could talk to Reborn and eventually pick up Basil.

"Otou-san!, Why are you in a helicopter?" said the surprised Tsuna, "Oh Tsuna I am here to pick Basil up and don't tell your mother I just came" the father replied.

Iemitsu stepped down the copter and hugged his son and secretly handing a letter to Reborn and Tsuna from the Nono, then he took Basil away and rode back in the copter, there Tsuan said, "Sayonara Basil-kuhn!", "Sayonara Sawada-dono, Yamamoto-dono, Gokudera-dono!, Sayonara Mina-san!" with that they all waved their hands in goodbyes.

[Sawada household 9:00 pm]

Tsuna and his biological family had just finished eating supper and Tsuna is now lying in his bed thinking about what he said to the rest of the gang

[Box Open! Flashback Illusion Technique]

"Mina-san! Gome for dragging you out of your house although I know your tired, but just wanted to tell you in case of situations, no matter what happens, I don't want anyone spilling the fact that what Gokudera-kun is saying is true, about me being the 10 vongola boss, and I'm sure that you still remembered about Irie-san's warning about telling the future to anyone else but us" Tsuna ordered, Tsuna then heard a unison of Hai form the group, "Juudaime! I will make sure that none of them will spill anything" Gokudera said assuring the soon-to-be-boss of the Vongola Family.

[Box Closes; Flashback ends]

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, read the letter your father gave to you!" the voice of the Hitman-Tutor said, with the statement, Tsuna was brought back from his world to the real world, with the fear of being beaten up by a baby, he quickly brought out the letter and read it.

**Dear Tsuna, yeah, Vongola Decimo**

**You must be careful because enemy family assassins started moving in assassinating the Kyuudaime but were completely intercepted by the Varia since we can't send you reinforcements, the Cavallone family will do, but that doesn't mean everyone you know are not in danger, your guardians are not strong enough to take down this assassins, because this assassins have the sky attribute, all of them, so your guardians will be good as killed so you better don't tell them, Dino and the Cavallone family are already in Namimori as you know, and the Poison Scorpion and Trident Shamal are the only ones to protect everyone their, be careful; Decimo, be careful my son.**

**Your Outside adviser and father**

**Iemitsu Sawada.**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" are the only words Tsuna could shout.

[downstairs]

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

Cliff hanger.


	3. 2 Desperation

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: _Knock, Knock, Knock_

Chapter 2: Desperation

"Tsu-kun! Will you get that!, Lambo and Ipin are still hungry so I'm still cooking for them" Nana Sawada shouted, "Hai Kaa-san!" Tsuan shouted back as he proceeded downstairs and get the door, as he opened it, Dino and Romario appeared outside the house then Tsuna exclaimed, "Dino-san!, Romario-san!", "How's my little brother?" Dino asked, "Ciaosso, Dino" said the ever cute voice of Reborn, "Oh, Reborn", Replied Dino, "I'm sure both of you know what I'm here for right?", "Tsu-kun! Who is it?" another shout from Nana Sawada, "It's Dino-san Kaa-san!" Tsuna Replied back, "Let him eat Tsu-kun!, I've prepared enough food for visitors too" said Tsuna's mother, "Arigato Maman" Dino thanked Tsuna's mother, deep inside Reborn's thoughts, "This is bad, even with the protection of the Cavallone Family, they would not be enough to protect Tsuna and his family, they really need assistance from other families, without letting Tsuna and his guardians fight.

[Box Open; Illusion Mist; Flashback begin]

[5:30 pm Tsuna's room]

"Hmm it is time to read the letter Iemitsu sent to me, knowing him, he would not let his son know the contents of his letter." Reborn thought.

**Reborn**

** I would like to inform you about enemy families whose goal is the eradication of the Vongola Family, some assassins were sent to kill the Kyuudaime but were intercepted by the Varia, I also learned from my informant that they are also targeting the soon-to-be Vongola Boss, the Juudaime, my son, DO NOT LET TSUNA AND HIS GUARDIANS FIGHT or they'll be as good as dead, this assassins are far more stronger that any opponents they've ever faced, the Cavallone Family is there to protect Tsuna and his guardians, let the Poison Scorpion and Trident Shamal protect those who are near Tsuna INDIRECTLY. I hope the time never comes that you'll need to help them.**

**The CEDEF leader and the Outside Adviser of the Vongola Boss**

**Iemitsu Sawada.**

After reading the letter, Reborn only thought of one thing, "This is bad" when he was about to return the letter to the envelope and burn it away, he noticed that there are two papers, so he read, the second letter, with the Dying Will seal engraved on it, as he starts to read it, he thought, "Hmm its authentic, and this is probably an order"

**Reborn**

** I am giving you this exception, to help Tsunayoshi out, though you promised me that you will not interfere in any of his fights but if he is killed, no one will lead the  
Vogola so he needs to be protected.**

**Vongola Nono.**

After reading the Kyuudaime's letter, Reborn only thought of one thing, "This is really bad, even going far to give an excemption for me to interfere in one of Tsuna's fights. Then he burns the letters.

[Box closed; Flashback ends]

[Tsuna's room after Dino and Romario had eaten their full]

"Ahh Dino-san , you know just don't show your faces around school or Hibari-san will bite you to death" Tsuna said with worry for his Big Brother.

[Abandoned Factory]

"Aniki, Tomorrow is the day that we will eradicate the Vongola family once and for all!" a deep voice once again breaks the silence of the night, "Maa, maa, Calm down Naruichi or all our plans will fail" said another hoarse voice, "But boss Serokyuu we can't help but feel excited", A calm deep voice said, "Yes, yes, Kyuunan-niichan is right aniki, we can't help but feel excited about killing the Vongola Juudaime and his guardians" The voice of Naruichi said.

Then Tsuna's picture is shown along with the solo pictures of his guardians are pinned to the Dart Board and also pinned to the dart Board through darts.

How will the ASSASSINS attack Tsuna?

Please Review


	4. 3 Assasins Attacks

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: _"Aniki, Tomorrow is the day that we will eradicate the Vongola family once and for all!" a deep voice once again breaks the silence of the night, "Maa, maa, Calm down Naruichi or all our plans will fail" said another hoarse voice, "But boss Serokyuu we can't help but feel excited", A calm deep voice said, "Yes, yes, Kyuunan-niichan is right aniki, we can't help but feel excited about killing the Vongola Juudaime and his guardians" The voice of Naruichi said._

_Then Tsuna's picture is shown along with the solo pictures of his guardians are pinned to the Dart Board and also pinned to the dart Board through darts._

Chapter 3: Assassins Attacks

[Monday Morning, Outside the Sawada household]

"Itekimas!," Tsuna shouted, then Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta, Ipin, Dino and Romario all said in unison, "Itirashai!" with that Tsuna ran outside the of the house as seconds pass he arrived at an intersection where, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei and Miura Haru met and greeted Tsuna, "Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with an ear to ear grin, "Shut up Yakyuu Baka!, Juudaime Ohayo Gosaimasu" said the self proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, "Oh Sawada!, Kyokugen! Ohayo!" said the ever energetic Ryohei, "Ohayo Tsuna-san" said the cosplayer Haru,, "Ohayo Tsuna-kun" said the voice of Kyoko, in which Tsuna greeted them back, "Ohayo, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Haru and Kyoko-chan, and oh! We got to hurry, or Hibari-san will bite us to death!" with that statement, they ran towards Nami-chuu,exept for Haru who ran towards the direction of Midori Middle School, As they run, Tsuna is wishing that no one would attack him/them at this day, but unknown to him that three strangers are watching over them at the roof of some building.

"Aniki, is that the Vongola Juudaime and his family?, Naruichi's voice said,

Naruichi is a man whose height is 6'1 with the weight of 105lb, he is also a blond man and his hair stretches all the way to the hips, he Red eyes , he is wearing black pants, white knee-length shoes, topless and uses scythe as a weapon (Is he the Grim Reaper?),

"Yes but it seems that he is missing three of his guardians, the guardian of Thunder, Cloud and mist." Replied the boss named Serokyuu.

Serokyuu is a man whose height is 7'1 with the weight 99lb, he is a red head and has the same hairstyle of Xanxus in the Varia arc, he has orange eyes , he is wearing nothing under his unbuttoned orange polo, he is wearing orange pants and black knee-length shoes, and is using Dying Will Flame absorbing guns and is also capable of releasing a large amount of flame (kind of like the X burner and the Flame of Rage combined).

"But Serokyuu-sama, he is just a middle school student, and according to my information, he is just a loser, and is been nicknamed Dame-Tsuna, No Good Tsuna and the like, I'm suggesting that it is best to leave him alone." Kyuunan suggested.

Kyuunan is a man whose height is 6'9 with the weight of 102lb, he is a white haired man and has the hairstyle of Ryohei and the Spiky hair of Reborn, he has blue eyes , he is wearing a tattered red shirt, red pants and black and white knee-length shoes, and he uses a flaming sword, bow and arrows as a weapons.

"But if he really is a loser, how the hell did he defeat Rokudo Mukuro and Xanxus, still, we can't risk the Vongola rebuilding, we really need to kill him and his guardians and his family, so remember this, when the clock strikes 10:00 am, we will attack Nami-chuu, and by the way, are all the preparations needed are already prepared?" Serokyuu, the boss asked, "Yes Serokyuu-sama" answered Kyuunan

Tsuna's group arrived at Nami-chuu on time, but they were greeted by the head of the Discipline Prefect Hibari Kyoya, and said, "Hurry it up, or I'll bite you to death" then Tsuna answered, "H-Ha-Hai H-Hi-Hibari-san!" and after saying that Tsuna's group ran towards their rooms and sighed with relief as they arrived on time, well af they ran, fears are painted on their faces, well except for Yamamoto who had his signature grin while running.

Unknown to Tsuna's knowledge, Dino, Romario, Bianchi and Rebron snuck in the school, and Reborn hurried towards the nurse's office, well great iteming because Reborn just saw him going outside, (probably hitting on some pretty hot girls around school, "Oi Shamal!" Reborn shouted at Shamal, "Yo, Reborn" Shamal replied, "I need you to help us…" Reborn started, "Ah you mean that assassination attempt? I already knew it, that is why I'm preparing other necessary equipments, to help protect the Vongola and other students of this school, "oh that is nice to hear about Shamal, well I'll be expecting your help sooner or later". Reborn said.

Classes had already started, and it is already 9:58 am and Tsuna concluded, "Looks like there are no attacks that will be happening this morning" or so he thought, two minutes passed, and it is already 10:00 am, so he concluded, "No attacks will be happening this morning" as he finished the thought a large explosion occurred which caught the attention of the Faculty and Staff and also the Student body and of course it also caught the attention of the Discipli9nary Committee.


	5. 4 Battle Start

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: _A large explosion occurred which caught the attention of the Faculty and Staff and also the Student body and of course it also caught the attention of the Disciplinary Committee._

Chapter 4: Battle Start

"NANI! An explosion!" the teacher of the recent class shouted, most of the girls inside of the school screamed as loud as they can, the teachers of each class are trying their best to calm the girls down, and the other students, and assured that Hibari-san will attack the attackers.

"Is the Vongola Decimo here, is Sawada, Tsunayoshi here!" Naruichi shouted, "Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei flinched as they heard that there were some violent people finding the soon-to-be Boss of the Vongola Family, "We will spare your lives if you surrender him to us", Kyuunan added.

"That Bastard!, what does he think we are, demanding that we surrender Juudaime like that, we are the Vongola for crying out loud!" Gokudera thought, "I believe we should evacuate everyone here", Shamal, googled Bianchi and Reborn appeared in front of Class 2A said, "Who are you people!" The recent teacher of Class 2A exclaimed, "Can't you see that you are under attack!, you BAKA! Evacuate the students already" Bianchi exclaimed angrily at the dumbfounded teacher.

"We Refuse to Evacuate, we'll just give them what they want" one student said, "besides, if they want Dame-Tsuna then let them have it, they did say that if we hand him over, our lives will be spared, and who needs Dame-Tsuna anyway?" said another student, "TEME!, How dare you say those things in front of the Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted angrily at those two students, "look Gokudera Hayato, and also reflect Yamamoto Takeshi, What have you gotten since you started hanging out with Dame-Tsuna? Huh? I know, Injuries! You've got bruises, and injuries when you started hanging out with Tsuna, so why not let you out of your misery, just give them Tsuna already" another student said, Gokudera got angry and grabbed his clothes, and said, "Kisama…", "Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun, let us just give them what they wanted, and they are right, probably my father and mother probably think that I should die here and now, and they would be freed out of their misery" Tsuna said, "You aren't planning to fight them are you?" Reborn whispered, "I've got no choice, but to let them all safe, I have to fight them, Tonekaku, evacuate all of them" Tsuna whispered back, "Daijoubo, all of them are already evacuated, and if you are wondering about your sun and cloud guardians, they've been tranquilized by Dino and Romario and only this class has not been evacuated, we only came here to tranquilize you and your rain and storm guardians, but I guess, I need to tranquilize only your guardians." Reborn assured the Decimo.

"Sayonara Mina-san, I guess this is the last time we'll ever meet, Sayonara" Tsuna shouted with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face, "You should be thankful with Sawada-san, he will surrender himself just to spare everyone, but I don't trust any of them, we still should evacuate, maybe after they've gotten their hands on him, they might target our lives, 'coz, we saw their faces" Shamal said, "Shamal-sensei" Kyoko and Hana muttered, after aying those things they hurriedly ran towards the back to avoid the commotion.

"Oh is Sawada Tsunayoshi a crybaby?" Serokyuu provoked Tsuna, which earned him a few laughs from his subordinates and a huge outburst of laughs from the back, indicating that they heard the statement Serokyuu said, "well you should already know that if you resist, we will attack your schoolmates?" Naruichi asked, "But Naruichi, he won't believe us unless he sees it" Kyuunan said, "Aniki, can we uplift it now?" Naruichi asked permission, "Sure uplift it!" Serokyuu ordered.

Instantly an Indigo colored air was uplifted meaning there was an illusion casted on the school grounds before everything started, as the Illusion was uplifted, A large cage was revealed conjtaining every Nami-chuu students inside.

"How'd you like it, hmm It is not bad right, unless you want them killed, you could resist" Kyuunan said in which he laughed maniacally after saying it.

"I care less of what happens to them" Tsuna said

"Every body gasped and Kyoko tries to Process the words said by Tsuna

_**What did Sawada Tsunayoshi said?**_

*End of Chapter*

A/N

*Yeah in the 1st chapter means no, because yeah in Japanese means no

*Nani means what

*Yakyuu baka means Baseball Idiot

*Kaa-san means mother

*Itekkimas means I'm off

*Iterashai means have a safe trip

This chapter contains OOC Tsuna


	6. 5 The Fight Part 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: _"I care less of what happens to them" Tsuna said, Every body gasped and Kyoko tries to Process the words said by Tsuna_

Chapter 5: The Fight Part 1

"TEME! Then I'll just attack them all Vongola!" Kyuunan said as he reloaded a red flaming arrow towards his orange flaming bow and aims at the group of hostages (the flames on his arrow are the Storm Dying will flames and the flames on his bow are the Sky Dying will flames), as everyone on the cage, gasped and closed their eyes and waited for the arrow to arrive to end their lives.

[At Reborn]

"Shamal, once Tsuna is in trouble we will help him, along with his guardians, and also I've contacted the other Arcobalenos, to help in this fight, Chrome is here hidden well, here in the school, you must find her, she is inside the cabinet of the Science Laboratory, tranquilized as well, bring her here so that they could assist Tsuna in battle" Reborn ordered Shamal as he walked away, "Oi Reborn, where are you going" Shamal asked, "I'll just fetch the Arcobalenos and the guardian of thunder" Reborn said, "Ja" he continued.

[At Tsuna]

As Kyuunan was reloading the arrow, Tsuna wore his gloves and swallowed two Dying Will pills as he entered Hyper Dying will mode, orange flames started appearing on his gloved hands, the X-gloves, and his forehead then flew towards the arrow with high speed, l and intercepted the arrow, the captives were waiting a long time now because last time they remembered, the arrow was heading their way, and knew that one of them might get hit and but, they were surprised as they saw Tsuna flying above them, "What Tsuna can fly!" One of Tsuna's bullies said, "How can thant be! It is just against the laws of nature, how the hell can he defy gravity!" A fourth year geek student said.

"TEME, how the hell did you intercept my attack, it is at the speed of 100 times the speed of sound and your propulsion is only 50 times the speed of sound and I thought that you don't care what happens to them" Kyuunan said annoyed

"Oh the propulsion, is the new and improved form and power of the X-Gloves" Tsuna said, "Well you are easy to provoke, I didn't say I don't care what happens to them, I said, I CARE LESS of what happens to them, note the difference dimwit!" Tsuna again provoked the enemies

The students sighed in relief as they heard, what Tsuna said but the most relieved student Is the younger sister of Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, knowing that Tsuna never meant a word he said.

"Teme! What do you think we are! Huh!, we're the sky assassins of the Civetta Familgia, that rivals the Vongola Familgia, until the reign of Vongola Secondo, the Civetta and Vongola were ones allies, but that damn Secondo, who cares only for power, destroyed every family that opposes him, we were lucky enough to escape his wrath, but we received a large amount of damage, from then on, we started to gather our allies, as a matter of fact we even allied to those families that opposes the Vongola since the reign of Primo. And then we learned that a middle schooler kid the one who defeated the boss of the Kokuyo attackers,Rokudo Mukuro, and the boss of the Varia, Xanxus, is the loser of this school, Sawada Tsunayoshi or well known as Dame-Tsuna." Naruichi said with emotions present.

"Would you mind telling me on how the hell did you know that story, I mean, it is not like you were already born during the reign of Primo" Reborn Inquired, "That story Is supposed to be top secret between the official Vongola boss and the Arcobaleno." He continued as he arrived on the scene alongside the other Arcobaleno, Skull, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Fong and Viper but known as Mammon.

End of Chapter 5

Translation

Civetta-Owl

Please Review


	7. 6 The Fight Part 2

Read the last part of The figth Part 1, I added something there, after the Word Dame-Tsuna

oxoxo

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: _The Arcobalenos Arrive_

Chapter 6: The Fight Part 2

"Even the members of the Varia doesen't know that" Mammon's voice said, "Oh the story?, well it is being passed down through generation, frankly speaking my great, great, great, grandfather was the one who opposed the Vongola Secondo, and was lucky enough to survive his wrath." Serokyuu shouted in reply,

[at the students]

"Sugoi! Infants are talking, Hey Tsuna, how did you make this infants talk?" a bully said to Tsuna, but Tsuna just ignored him but a blue ray is shot to the the sky which is revealed that it was from Colonello's rifle and the shooter said, "Will you just shut up! Kora!" immediately, all of the students went to a silent state, but unknown to them, Kyoko is forming smile on her lips.

[At Tsuna]

"So now that you already know, the reason behind the attacks, SHI NE!" as the statement ended, Serokyuu charged at Tsuna pointing to Dying will flame-absorbing guns at his opponent while Tsuna just forms the Zero Point Break Through custom stance just standing on his ground, every student gasps as they se Tsuna not intending to dodge his opponent's attacks, but Kyoko says, "Daijobu, Tsuna knows what he is doing" Hana was shocked to hear that Kyoko knows what Tsuna is about to do.

"Oi oi Vongola! Giving up already, it seems that you already losr hope!" Serokyuu said while charging the guns, "then If you wish a painless death, I'll give it to you! I kuso Fiamma!" he released the flame condensed in his right gun at his back facing the sky while his left gun is pointed towards Tsuna as he released 10 balls of fire towards Tsuna's direction.

"Sero Si tento pa kai" Tsuna said as he closes his eyes. An explosion happened then as the smoke disperses they saw Tsuna lying down the ground with his eyes closed, his X-gloves dissappeared instead yarn mittens took it's place, coincidentally, the other guardians arived on the scene, except for Hibari, who immediately attacked in the air with cloud flame-enshrouded Tonfas that was aimed at Naruichi but was blocked by his Storm and Rain flame-coated Scythe but Hibari said, "Watashi wa shini anata o kama nai yo, I'll consider this an attack on the whole district of Namimori, so prepare yourselves to be bitten to death!", "Poison Cooking!", "Trident Mosquito!" Bianchi and Shamal's voice was heard, as a school of mosquitos and purple looking cakes rushed and was aimed towards Kyuunan but was intercepted buy a bunch of Sky flame-Coated arrows.

[At the students]

Everybody gasped as they saw Tsuna lying down apparently lifeless, because of the shock of seeing their schoolmate/classmate apparently killed in front of their eyes, they were speechless, then they saw Hibari flying towards Naruichi and heard every word the both of them said, then they heard Bianchi and Shamal's voice shouting something about Trident and Poison, well who would've thought that the pervert nurse turned out to be an assasin in the mafia.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

were the words heard

What Happened to Tsuna!

End of Chapter 6

Translation:

shi ne-Die

Kora- Hey!

Daijobu-It is allright

I kuso Fiamma-X Flames

Sero Si tento pa kai- Zero point break through custom

Watashi wa shini anata o kama nai yo- I'll bite you to death

Secondo- Second

Juudaime- Tenth

Vongola-Clam

Please Review!


	8. 7 The Fight Part 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: Voices shouted these

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Chapter 7: The Fight Part 3

"Oi, Tsuna, you alright?" The voice of Yamamoto is heard after running towards him, the arrows that hit the cakes and the mosquitoes turned into stones because of the Harmonizing factor of the Sky flames, as Hibari is still fighting Naruichi, while Bianchi is still throwing every cooking she made.

"Juudaime!, pull yourself together, you can't leave us yet, you have yet to receive the position of Boss from the Kyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he notice that the flames on his forehead seem to grow bigger and bigger, and his knitted gloves that replaced his X gloves changed back into the X gloves as he released pure hard sky flames to levitate but he soon remembered that he was supposedly dead, so he turned into Gokudera and whispered something, after the whispering Chrome appeared from the door, as she casted an illusion on a 10 meter radius (well no one really realized that Chrome was casting an illusion) after that, Gokudera stood up, calling on all the allies, that have to help them, The Arcobalenos, The Cavallone Family, Bianchi, Shamal and Hibari, the students inside the cage, were utterly confused, because they just saw Tsuna levitate and the next he was still lying on the ground lifeless, then the students see Gokudera with a sad expression as he stood up form the lifeless body of Tsuna, and the allies that are helping the gang, go to the place where Gokudera was.

"So this is the Vongola's Decimo's family eh? Even getting other allies to help them, what a bunch of weaklings" Serokyuu thought as he continued to watch his subordinates constantly dominating the fight against their enemies, "So the Vonogla are accepting defeat?" He shouted

"WHAT TSUNA! YOU CAN'T BE GIVING UP NOW! IF YOU GIVE UP NOW ALL OF US WILL BE KILLED INCLUDING SASAGAWA!" Yamamoto's voice erupted, "IF YOU GIVE UP! THEM LET ME KILL YOU!" Yamamoto continued, everyone inside the campus gasped to hear what Yamamoto had said.

"THEN KILL HIM YAKYUU-BAKA! I VERY WELL DOUBT THAT YOU COULD DO IT TO THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" Now every student went to a state of shock as they heard the ever-loyal-to-Tsuna Gokudera is also trying to kill Tsuna, "WHY DON'T WE KILL HIM TO THE EXTEREME!" now Kyoko Sasagawa is now very shocked that she heard her brother trying to kill his friend and boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Kill Him!, We might even spare your lives for betraying the Vongola and offer a place at the Civetta Familgia!" Shouted Naruichi.

"Not Happening!" the familiar deep voice said, as everyone looked up to the sky, they saw Tsuna flying and pointing his left hand to the sky and clenching his right hand then he said "Operation X", "Roger that boss!" A female voice was heard form Tsuna's Head Phones, then after a while, the female voice said, "Right flame increasing flame pressure, 190,000 Flame Pressure, 200,000 Flame Pressure, left burner increasing, 180,000 Flame pressure, 190,000 Flame Pressure, 200,000 flame pressure, Gauge Symmetry stand by for launch" as the left hand is releasing soft flames to the sky and his right hand is pointing towards the location of Serokyuu slowly opening his clenched hand as, the fist was opened Tsuna shouted, "X Burner!" as high pressure flames are erupting from Tsuna's right hand.

Gokudera activated his System C.A.I Vongola Box Ring to protect the guardians, the allies and the Students.

"So this is the other technique he developed after the Arcobaleno Trials?" Serokyuu smirked as the high pressure flames are approaching him, "X Flame Shield!" he shouted as X patterned flame barrier is protecting him from the attack of Tsuna the X Burner, "Ha! Don't be pathetic Sawada Tsunayoshi!, did you really think that I'd fall for such a lame act?" Serokyuu spat at Tsuna.

"But you did not anticipate this Kora! Maximum Burst!" Colonello said, "Viper Mirage!", Mammon attacked, "Exploding Lotus Kempo!", so did Fong, "Bombs Away!" as he Skull pathetically threw bombs at the opponents, then Verde arrives saying, "Eletrico Cornuta!" as he attacked the Sky Assassins, Lal Mirch, also fired a lot of bullets towards the enemy and then lastly Reborn attacked as Leon changes its shape into a gun and said, "Chaos Shot!" yellow like lasers were fired and then multiplied.

"I'll also bet that you didn't anticipate this?" Aria's voice said, as she and Gamma along with Tazaru and Nosaru aimed their guns at the trio and shot a lot of bullets.

"A-Aria-san!" Kyoko shouted, Hana was once again dumbfounded that Kyoko knows some of them.

End of Chapter 7

Please Review…

a

b

c

e

f

g

h

i

j

k

l

m

n

o

p

q

r

s

t

u

v

w

x

y

z

Joke… Back to the Story

"Kyoko could you please tell me, who are these people!" Hana ordered Kyoko with frustration and sadness because she is worried about her Best friend is also involved in this, but was shocked once she heard Kyoko's reply, "I'm sorry Hana, ther is a policy in which I could not tell anyone no matter what the cost, even if I had to die"

"What! The Gigleo Nero Famiglia is also helping out the Vongola!" Serokyuu said with anger, knowing that another family is helping the vongola, that not even their plans anticipated it, sure they anticipated the Arcobalenos helping but not the Strongest Family second to the Vongola helping the Vongola..

End of Chapter 7

Preview:

Next Chapter Battle Ends, who is going to win?

Please Review…


	9. 8 The Battle Ends Part 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: The Gigleo Nero Famiglia helps the Vongola

Chapter 8: The Battle Ends Part 1

"Che! You think you could defeat us Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kyuunan said arrogantly, "Yes! Yes! Kyuunan-niichan is right!" agreed Naruichi, "Serokyuu-sama could beat that Illusionist Rokudo Mukuro single handedly!" Kyuunan boasted for his boss.

"Kufufufufu, well let us see about that" a familiar voice just happened to speak out of nowhere, "My dear Chrome please let me take over for a moment" the familiar voice again said, the students tried to find the source of the voice, but couldn't find it, then as the statement ended, mist covered Chrome's body, then the girl's body changed into a man, and the boy's right eye is red with the Japanese character of one written on it, then the boy is wearing a Kokuyo Middle School uniform, and it is revealed to be Mukuro.

"Wh-What! The Kokuyo girl turned into a Kokuyo boy!" A geeky First year student said, seconds later, two male silhouettes appear outside the gate of Namichuu and it was then revealed to be Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa. And they both said one after the other, "Mukuro-san", "Mukuro-sama"

Students went to a state of shock knowing that three people(if you don't count chrome because Mukuro took over Chrome's body) from Kokuyo Middle School are at Namichuu's campus. "H-Hey! That blond dude over there was the one who attacked me!" Mochida shouted revealing the one who attacked him during the Kokuyo arc was Ken, every student is now EXTREMELY shocked knowing that the Namichuu attackers were now in their school grounds, well except for Kyoko, who is remembering the words said by Tsuna when they were still in the future.

[Box Open! Illusion Mist; Flashback Begin!]

"…Kyoko-chan do you still remember the day onii-san 'climbed and fell down a bathroom chimney' were he got those sprain and broken boned to the ribs?" Kyoko only nodded, then Tsuna continued, "well actually he really did not climbed up a bathroom chimney but he was badly beaten up by the people who targeted the 10th boss of Vongola, the pxeople who targeted me, well it Is kind of because of me that many students were being beaten up by those Kokuyo Gangsters…"

[Box Close Flashback ends]

"So Sawada is the cause of all of this from the very beginning?" Mochida said filled with anger, "shouldn't he be expelled or something, for getting all of us involve in this predicament?" he continued. This time someone from the mafia answered, "well if Tsuna is going to be expelled, other students would also be expelled like the Ame guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, Arashi guardian, Gokudera Hayato, Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei and of course the cloud guardian, the head of your Disciplinary prefect, Hibari Kyoya" were all the words said by the ally of the Vongola Family, Dino of the Cavallone family, but Mochida refuted, "but isn't Sawada who dragged them in this scary world in the First place?", "Correction, Gokuera's family was already in the mafia, Ryohei has the choice to run away or leave Tsuna alone in his quest for being the 10th boss of Vongola but never did, same with Yamamoto, well as for Kyoya, he joined up with Tsuna because he was interested that all this would draw out power to a herbivore like him, and to fight with the seven strongest babies, the Arcobaleno" Dino rebutted, as Dino finished his statement, purple-colored cakes were thrown towards the bars of the cage melting it in the process, well the students were again in shock seeing that innocent looking cakes that are purple in color were the ones being thrown and melted the bars but Diuno snapped them back to reality, "Hey guys! What do you think you are doing this is your chance to escape, get going already!"

Students rushed out of the damned cage the last students that are able to escape were Kyoko Hana and Mochida.

Meanwhile during the battle, Mukuro attaked Serokyuu with fiery illusions but due to the fact that he knew Mukuro was an Illusionist, his mind conditioned itself that any attack that appears out of nowhere are just illusions, even with the power of the Mist Vongola Ring, Chrome was wearing and Chikusa grabbed the opportunity to fire his spikes from his yo-yos to the distracted subordinates of Serokyuu, Naruichi and Kyuunan but was blocked by some sort of barrier, a green colored one, and it is revealed to be the supposed sealed mare ring.

"NANI! TH-THAT'S THE Mare Ring!"

What is a mare ring doing here?

A/N: The Battle really ends in the next chapter

Please Review…


	10. 9 The Battle Ends Part 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: The unsealed Mare ring of Thunder makes its appearance!

Chapter 9: The Battle Ends Part 2

"NANI! TH-THAT'S A MARE RING!" The surprised expression of the Vongola family Members, "Reborn! I thought the 'others' already sealed those wretched things?" Tsuna asked, "by 'others' you mean who Sawada!" Inquired Lal Mirch, "Its okay to tell them Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said, as Tsuna answered Lal Mirch's question, "The future Arcobalenos sealed the Mare rings in the past so I'm wondering, why that damn thing is here being used by the Civetta Family?", "Oh that sealing one? We already know it, we thought it was just a dream but we found out that it was real when Reborn confirmed it to us" Lal Mirch said, "Souka" was Tsuna could say.

"I see, so you recognize this wonderful thing? " Kyuunan said, because he was really the one who had put up a barrier and defended Naruichi and himself from Chikusa's attacks, "let me tell you, this ring was found sealed 4 days ago, and when we tried to unseal it…" Kyuunan continued but he was cut off by Naruichi, "a voice from nowhere said this, *imitating the voice of the unknown speaker* 'one must have all the flames to unseal this Mare rings to be used' and that is all that said" (guess who's voice said it)

"So who was the one who sealed it Kora!" Colonello said, "it is our beloved boss Serokyuu-sama" Kyuunan said with pride, "NANI! How can that be! No one has ever heard of having all the flame waves, Sky, Storm, Thunder, Cloud, Mist, Sun and Rain except for Mammon," Gokudera shouted, "well as for that, why don't you see it for yourself!" Naruichi said in arrogance.

Kyuunan threw the Thunder Mare ring to Serokyuu and he catches it, then as he put the ring on his left pointing finger, it is revealed that he was wearing all the mare rings all this time and was holding back, the Sky Mare ring was on his left F*ck you finger, storm on his left pinky finger, rain on the second, Thunder on the pointing finger and sun on his left thumb, on the right side, the mist ring was on the right second finger and cloud was on the right pointing finger and those rings were emitting flames with their corresponding color, Storm is red, Rain is blue, Sky is orange, Thunder is green, Sun is yellow, Mist is Indigo and Cloud is Purple.

As for Yamamoto, he attacked the Distracted Naruichi with his sword and the scene changes to the running Namichuu students accompanied by Bianchi and Dino with Romario, "hey isn't that a sword Yamamoto is holding?" "Since when is he a swordsman?" "Here I thought that baseball is the only thing he knows" were the voices heard as they literally running for their lives, back to Yamamoto, "Shigure Soen Ryu Utsushi Ame!" as a giant tidal wave of rain flames appears and disappears and Yamamoto is turning towards the other direction, quickly, Naruichi noticed this and prepared to defend himself form the direction were Yamamoto was headed, but to his surprise Yamamoto appeared behind him but s he gripped tightly towards his scythe, large spikes appears and instantly Yamamoto took a hit, meanwhile at the students, they were shocked seeing Yamamoto getting stabbed like that, back to the battle, to Naruichi's surprise, the Yamamoto he stabbed was just a reflection and it turned to rain flames that was reflecting Yamamoto, it was too late before he realized that the REAL Yamamoto would be attacking from the other side and was hit at his head with the blunt side of the sword.

"NANI! Th-that's the Shigure Soun Ryu! It is said to be the invincible sword styles through out Japan and the World!" Mochida shouted (A/N: Since Mochida was taking up Kendo, he must've learned the different sword styles) "How'd he know that style!" Mochida continued Bianchi then answered his question, "because he is a successor of his father's Shigure Souen" every Namichuu students gasped as they heard what Bianchi said.

Somehow, Utsushi Ame was not enough to knock Naruichi out, just to be sure he created a whirlwind like of Rain Flames for Defense before switching to attack, just to but time to activate his Vongola Box Ring, Jirou and Kojirou, and then he took the bladeless swords form Jirou and rain flames appeared as he ascends and he shouted, "Kojirou Cambio Forma! Asari Ugetsu!" then Kojirou fuses with his Shigure Kintoki to form a long sword…

"What The! Asari Ugetsu is a legendary musician! He focuses on flutes, and I heard the only thing he wields is a flute not a sword!" one of the Flute club students shouted, and this time Lal Mirch answered followed by Aria (A/N: they are saying thins alternately the first one to speak is Lal the second is Aria the third is Lal and the fourth is Aria and son on and so forth)

"Asari Ugetsu is a well known musician, he is known for playing his flute", "When he heard that his friend was in danger, he willingly sold his flute in exchange for a long sword and three short swords", "His friend that was in danger was Vongola Primo, Giotto or Sawada Ieyatsu", "Yes Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's Ancestor…" this time Reborn continued the story, "But, did Tsuna knew that?, No!, he was also dragged to the mafia himself by yours truly, well still at this time he is very reluctant in inheriting the title as boss, even though he has family members loyal to him, so don't you dare blame Tsuna about all of this! In fact you, ALL OF YOU should thank him for fighting for your sake, to tell you honestly, his father, the Kyuudaime doesn't want him to fight but because you're all here and he chooses to protect, the others here are assigned in protecting Tsuina's life, so probably this is the last time you and him are going to meet up!" Reborn said angrily after hearing the thoughts of Namichuu students towards Tsuna.

Namichuu students felt regret for blaming Tsuna, knowing Tsuna was not required to fight, he is fighting to protect them.

As Naruichi was still recovering, he managed to sway his scythe and used storm dying will flames as propulsion on his booths and flew so he was now flying, he is now swaying his scythe releasing curve storm flames towards the students, since Yamamoto is near he raised his sword and used the tranquility effect of rain flames to slow down the attacks of Naruichi and even looks that it stopped moving and said, "Aggregate: Jiunoka" Naruichi was surprised that his attacks stopped, feeling aggravated, he charged to Yamamoto in time for Yamamoto's next attack, Yamamoto thrusts his long sword multiple times with one hand at Naruichi enough to knock him out, "Beccata di Rondine" Yamamoto said as Naruichi was falling down knocked out.

"One Down two to go!" Yamamoto said with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face

As Naruichi was still fighting, Kyuunan was attacked by a steel ball and a boomerang although Kyuunan evaded the attack he was pulled to the direction of the ball and took a direct hit, from the ball and also took another hit from the boomerang, as the weapons were returning towards their owners it is revealed that Lanchia and Basil were already assisting them because behind them were a lot of Civetta Family members all knocked out, those two attacks were just enough to knock out Kyuunan.

"O-ho! It seems all my comrades are beaten up! But this is the time were the real action starts" Serokyuu said which made Tsuna confused, "What do you mean?" Tsuna asked and Serokyuu answered, "This happened" as Serokyuu finished his statement wings appeared on his back, and started enveloping him a few minutes passed probably fifteen minutes passed, the wings spread and the being that replaced Serokyuu was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Byakuran!

…

…

…

"B-BY-BYAKURAN!" were the words shouted by the Time Travelers except of course for Haru who is not around

End of Chapter

Longest Chapter Ever!

Please Review!

Review answers…

At Sachiel Angelo… Mochida is the Kendo captain who first battled Dying Will Mode Tsuna who ripped his hair bald, and was hinted to be the former fiancée of Kyoko Sasagawa.

The Mare ring is owned by either the Gigleo Nero Family or the Gesso Family, Rokudo Mukuro wore the Vongola Mist ring and the Vongola Box Ring because Chrome was wearing them in the first place and Mukuro borrowed Chrome's body, I don't really know how to explain it but I guess that is enough.


	11. 10 The Battle Ends Part 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: Byakuran replaces Serokyuu!

Chapter 9: The Battle Ends Part 3

"B-BY-BYAKURAN!" the time travelers shouted, "Is it an illusion?" Inquired Gokudera, as he finished his statement Mukuro temporarily calls on Chrome to have her activate the Vongola Box Ring, which he may be aware of, he believed that Chrome might be able to see through this illusion, as Mist appears through his body, Chrome appeared, as she replaced Mukuro's position she activated her Vongola Box Ring as the Mist owl named Mukuro appeared and She said, "Cambio Forma; Demon Spade's evil lens!" as the Vongola Mist owl turned into lens that can see through illusions, she put the lens to her eye level and saw that it was no illusion, as the Mist owl reverted back to its ring version and Chrome also changed to Mukuro, "looks like this one is no illusion" Mukuro said for Chrome did not say anything as to she only communicated with Mukuro about the information.

"It has been awhile Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran said in his cheerful manner, "I know you are no illusion Byakuran, but how is it possible, I mean you are already dead for crying out loud!" Tsuna asked

[At the students]

With fear written on her face, Kyoko shivered as she saw Byakuran, while her best friend comforted her and asked, 'Kyoko who is he?" Kyoko then murmured in reply, "He was the one who killed many innocent people, he was the one who targeted Haru-chan and me and also he was the one, who almost killed Tsuna-kun", Hana gasped as she heard what Kyoko was saying, she can't even bring herself to shout and stop Tsuna from fighting, but Reborn assured her, "Don't worry Kurokawa, I'm sure Tsuna will be able to defeat that person" while giving her with the do-not-worry-it-will-be-alright look, as she begin to relax herself.

[Back at Tsuna]

"I'm glad you asked Tsunayoshi-kun, well after you 'killed' me…" Byakuran said, every student gasped except for Kyoko who was still shivering at the presence of Byakuran, knowing that their so kind hearted schoolmate/classmate had the capacity to kill, "…my soul was put inside the Sky Mare Ring and five of the six real funeral wreaths' soul was put inside the Mare Ring they were tasked to protect and hold, Zakuro in the Storm Mare Ring, Kikyo in the Cloud Mare Ring, Bluebell in the Rain Mare Ring, Torikabuto in the Mist Mare Ring and Daisy in the Sun Mare Ring, well no one was sealed inside the lightning Mare Ring because as you, your guardians, Basil-kun and the future Varia including Yuni-chan and the future Arcobalenos and Reborn-kun here, Ghost was just a ball of Dying Will Flames in human form but no body, As for How Am I here, well if an individual that has all the flames and wears all of the Mare Rings I would be revived and also if I would be revived, I have the power to revive all of my guardians as well in their strongest forms." Tsuna gasped however Gokudera acted immediately for he doesn't want to deal with Millefiore freaks anymore, so he activated his Vongola Box ring Uri and told, "Uri! Cambio Forma! G-Archery" as Uri combines with his Flame Arrow as Gokudera immediately attacks with the powerful attack he has and said, "Tornado Flame Arrow!", but Byakuran nullified Gokudera's attack, "White Applause!" as soon as he catched Gokudera's attack, the attack then was rendered useless.

[Midori Middle School]

"We will suspend all our classes because of explosions around town, you all should go home right after this… now SCRAM!" were the words said by the speaker, after the announcement was made all the students were running outside of the school and went home, except for one Vongola Family Member, Miura Haru, who already had a hunch of what was happening, so she immediately went towards Namimori Middle School to check if Tsuna was still there, "another Mafia business this is all about" Haru thought as she ran towards the direction of Namichuu

[Namimori Middle School]

"Then let me guess, you are also after the 7^3 again?" Reborn said, "right on Target Reborn-kun!" Byakuran said, Tsuna, the tenth generation guardians, Kyoko all gasped as they heard that Byakuran is again after to creating another world and is collecting the 7^3

Without even thinking Kyoko hurried towards Aria and grabbed her clothes, as Haru also appeared whose face was also distressful, apparently she heard the voice of Byakuran that was still fresh on her mind and the words said by Byakuran.

Well as Aria's right hand man and hinted love affection to his boss, Gamma was quickly angered by the sudden grasp of the girls, Yamamoto's instincts kick in and hurried towards the girls and tried to explain the things that happened, at the same time he is also protecting the three girls along with Gamma and the other Gigleo Nero Family members who are present at the time.

"Well then I guess I have to win this fight before reviving them ehehehe" Byakuran said cheerfully, as Tsuna activated his Vongola Box Ring the Leone di Ciele or known as Nuts and told, "Nuts! Cambio Forma Modo Ofesa; Mitena di Vongola Primo!" as Nuts combined with Tsuna's X gloves and turns into a gauntlet as Gokudera was still rcovering, knowing every person inside the school would be harmed by Tsuna's attack, he immediately shouted, "Everybody run to a single place!" since everyone from the mafia knew that Gokudera knew something so they instructed the teachers, staff and students to run where they were and as everyone was now crowded in a single place heck even Hibari went to the crowd for he knew that something might happen as Gokudera activated again his Sistema C.I.A shield to protect everyone, as Tsuna was now assured that everyone was protected, because he was so sure that his attack would not harm anyone but Byakuran, he then attacked with the first form of the Mitena di Vongola Primo, "Burning Axel!" but Byakuran easily nullified the attack by saying, "White Applause, as he caught Tsuna's hand the attack was then nullified, then he gripped Tsuna's hand and threw him to the ground, while everyone had their attention at Tsuna, Byakuran sent six white dragons to Yamamoto, Aria, Hana, Kyoko, Mochida and Haru but Gamma saw this and was only able to protect Aria, making him, Yamamoto, Hana, Kyoko, Haru and Mochida hostage and having their lives at Byakuran's mercy.

"Gamma Aniki!" Nosaru shouted, "Kyoko-chan, Mochida-senpai, Kurokawa, Yamamoto!". Every student of Namichuu shouted as they saw their schoolmates/classmates being held hostage, as Tsuna realized that everyone was shouting the names of the ones that was held hostage, he looked up and saw Yamamoto whose sword was pointed at him to the chest part of his body, by the tail of the White dragon, his hands were tied up in the shape of a letter V by two other mini-white dragons, his feet joined together tied up by the body of the dragon that captured him, Mochida and Gamma were tied up the same way but instead of swords pointing towards their chest, the sharp edged tails of the dragons that captured them were the ones pointing at their chests, meanwhile the girls' hands were tied up above their heads, feet were tied up joined together and still the sharp edged tails were pointing at their breasts.

"Kyoko-chan!, Haru!, Kurokawa!, Gamma!, Mochida-senpai!, Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted, "Why Byakuran Why, the others have nothing to do with this!" Tsuna continued, "Huh? Oh cmon Tsunayoshi-kun! Don't joke around in this situation, hehehehe, you know very well that Friends, Family and Acquaintances maybe targetted by the enemy!" as those words were said, Daemon Spade's voice is heard saying those exact words and then the 10th generation guardians remembered what Daemon Spade said during the Inheritance Succesion arc.

[Box Kaiko! Illusion Mist, Flashback begins]

…"Family, Friends and Acquaintances can be targetted by the enemy…" Daemon Spade said, then Ryohei looked at Sawada…

[Box Close! Flashback ends]

And then again Ryohei watches at Tsuna, because Tsuna revealed to Kyoko and Haru that they were really in the mafia, "Tur Top!" Gokudera yelled and performed a nod as well as Ryohei.

"What does it take to release them Byakuran!" Tsuna shouted, "Well very simple Tsunayoshi-kun…" as he moved Yamamoto closer and took the Vongola rain ring from his finger, and showed it to the crowd, "I want you to surrender all the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and Vongola Rings and also surrender the Sky Arcobaleno of this time, for I am not dumb enough that Yuni is already born in this era, which makes her mother, Aria-chan, the Sky Arcobaleno of this era." Byakuran said

Nosaru and every Gigleo Nero family member present gasped as they know that Aria is also to be surrendered, the Arcobalenos were also shocked that Aria is to be surrendered but the one that was very shocked was Aria for Byakuran knew the name of the child she was bearing.

Then a student shouted, a male voice shouted, "What if we don't fulfill your request?", "Nice question young man, well perhaps I will do this" Byakuran said with an ear-to-ear grin pasted on his face, after he finished talking the dragon that was holding Yamamoto's sword, who also tied up Yamamoto's feet, began slashing his sword at Yamamoto, the tails of the dragons that were bound to Mochida and Gamma, also began slashing their captives.

Everyone gasped as they thought the boys were being slashed to death… but as the scenery changes back to the male captives the dragons were already done slashing them, but they were still alive and then a few seconds passed, their upper clothing were ripped to shreds showing Yamamoto's and Mochida's Physically fit body and Gamma's muscular body full of scars.

All the girls' eyes (except for the captives and Aria) formed into the shape of the heart for seeing the bodies of the most athletic people of their school and the very handsome stranger they have just met and shouted, "!"

"Why! Byakuran Why! They could've been killed Damn it!" (I just imitated how Tsuna reacted when Shoichi Irie was explaining the chain of events to them after the Melone Base attacks) Tsuna shouted

"Ooops I guess my mind slipped ahahahahaha, I moght do this to the girls also or even worse ahahaha" Byakuran said laughing, "So surrender Aria-chan, the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and the Vongola rings, and oh By the way, also surrender yourself, because you've intervened in my plans too many times!" Byakuran Demanded.

"Reborn…" Tsuna whispered, "I know Tsuna, I guess we don't have a choice, I will take care of Aria and the other Arcobalenos, you will take care of your guardians, I didn't think we have to do this in this situation" Reborn whispered back.

"Aria, Colonello, Lal, Mammon, Fong, Verde and Skull, I need you to surrender your Pacifiers, Trust me, He won't get it" Reborn said, Everyone knew that anything Reborn says, he'll risk his life just to fulfill it, and also everyone knew that Reborn's instincts are right on the mark so they surrendered their pacifiers and gave it to Reborn, he in turn gave it t o Aria along with his pacifier and whispered to the Sky Arcobaleno, "don't worry, Tsuna would not let you fall into Byakuran's hands" as she is now heading towards Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Mukuro, Hibari-san" he speaks but was cut off by reborn, "Oi Dame-Tsuna! The lightning Vongola ring, is here, catch!" as Tsuna catches it, he then thought, "As always, Reborn's instincts are always on the spot" and then he faced again his guardians, "As I was saying, I need you to surrender the Vongola Rings" Tsuna said

Without even caring, Hibari removed his Vongola ring and threw it to Tsuna, but Gokudera hesitated, "b-b-but Juudaime…", "I know Gokudera-kun but we don't have a choice but to surrender, or else everyone here will be killed" Tsuna cut Gokudera off while giving his guardians the Do-Not-Worry look then they removed their rings and gave it to Tsuna, then he held Aria's hand and flew to wards Byakuran (since Byakuran has wings he is already flying from the beginning of his appearance), "Byakuran before I surrender Aria-san, the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, the Vongola rings and myself, I want you to release your captives!" Tsuna said, "Sure thing Tsunayoshi-kun" then he released his captives, slowly putting them down (through the white dragons of course) after the white dragons put them down, and returned to their box, Reborn shot Byakuran in the shoulder missing Tsuna's head in an inch, I won't give you the Sky Arcobaleno Byakuran, as Byakuran was distracted, Tsuna let go of Aria's hand and called out, Gamma, Yamamoto, Mochida-senpai please catch!" After Aria fell, Gamma and Mochida was able to catch her and Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko were able to catch the Vongola rings and returned it to their respective owners as did Aria-san to the Arcobalenos.

"Operation X!" Tsuna shouted, "Roger that Boss!" the fhe female voice once again did tsuna's command, then he aimed charged his X burner aiming at Byakuran at close range, "… approaching red zone, pressure rising, 300,000 Fiamma Voltage, 500,000 Fiamma Voltage1,000,000 Fiamma Voltage Gauge Symmetry please stand by" then Tsuna shouted, "X Burner!" the X burner hit Byakuran and wiping his soul to the possessed Serokyuu and never again to rise from the dead and Reborn commented, "You will always be in the past Byakuran, you will only be memory…" as the Victory was Granted To Tsuna, then Serokyuu woke up, and said, "You've won Tsunayoshi-kun but remember this, more and more assassins will come to target the lives of your guardians, friends, families, acquaintances and yourself, the Vongola's enemies will also Target you" then he died., the knocked-out Civetta Family members all woke up and retreated and took the lifeless body of the boss of the Civetta Sky assassins.

YAY Chapter 10 finished

A/N:

I just realized that Thunder should not be used instead it must be lightning.

I dunno if the charcters in the story is a litte OOC

This Victory is still not the end of the Story, so don't go out celebrating yet, there is a sequel story, which will be coming out this September.

The next chapter is the final chapter of this story, so please look out for it and also look out for the sequel.

SPOILER: THE SHIMON Family will be appearing in the Sequel story

I'm very sorry because it took me two long weeks I guess to update this chapter, but hey look on the bright side I updated right

Please do review :)

*cough longest cough chapter cough ever cough*

Ja ne!


	12. 11 Aftermath and Death Part 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: The Battle ends in Tsuna's Victory

Chapter 11: The Aftermath and Death part 1

As Tsuna is decending and goes out of Hyper Dying will mode and the Civetta Family members are retreating, While Kyuunan and Naruichi are carrying the lifeless body of the boss of the Civetta Sky Assassins, Serokyuu, and in order to retreat fast, all the the Civetta Family Members charged their boots with their dying will flames, Naruichi has storm, Kyuunan has lightning while the others have sun, mist and rain, there are also Civetta Family Members that charged their boots with Storm and Lightning Deathperation flames. Except for the Sky Assassins and the boss of the Civetta Family, no one has the sky affinity because of its rarity.

As Tsuna reached the ground, the flame, the sky flame to be exact, on his forehead dispersed, due to fatigue, Tsuna's left knee is on the ground and catching his breath, Yamamoto saw this and shouted , "Tsuna! Daijobu?" , upon hearing the words Yamamoto's words, Gokudera turned his head towards Tsuna's direction, and saw his beloved boss with one knee down and is catching his breath, then he shouted, "Juudaime!" as Gokudera was shouting the word that is the Italian for tenth, he was running towards the exhausted boss, as he arrived to his boss's location, Yamamoto, who was still shirtless at that time, helped Tsuna get up, in which the boss-in-training gladly accepted.

"Good Grief, I'm working for free again", said the ever greedy member of Varia and the bearer of the Indigo/Mist pacifier of the Arcobalenos, Viper now known as Mammon, and sighed, as he disappeared out of sight, "We may meet again" said the ever calm and collected Storm Arcobaleno, Fong, he then takes a deep breath and then continued, "Goodbye", As Fong runs and jumps from roof to roof, "Those events will serve great for my next research" the Arcobaleno of Lightning and obsessed with knowledge, Verde, as he walks into a hole that connects to his laboratory, "Kufufufu, looks like I didn't have much fun today, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll leave Chrome to you", Mukuro said as Mist appeared and engulfed his body, as the mist started to disperse, Chrome's body appeared and she was about to collapse and hit the ground, Kyoko and Haru caught Chrome and prevented her from hitting the ground.

A fan girl approached Yamamoto and gave him a blue T-shirt to which he accepted and said, "Thank You" then the girl fainted for she was just thanked by one of the handsome men on Namichuu, with this, Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei sweatdropped and Tsuna thought, "well that was umm nice way of fainting I guess". Yamamoto then wore the blue shirt given to him, and it is revealed the shirt contained the number 80 on the front side of the shirt,

"ATTENTION TO ALL NAMICHUU STUDENtS!" the speaker began, as everyone's attention was diverted towards the announcer that was speaking through the speaker, heck even the people that are from the mafia had their attentions diverted to the announcer, "Time check is 12:59 pm…" everyone sweat dropped because clearly everyone already knows what time it was and because all of them had watches and cell phones, sopthey could look at the time either at their watches or cellular phones, nevertheless they listened to what the announcer has to say, "due to unexpected events that has happened to our school, we will suspend all classes in the afternoon and will resume tomorrow" the announcer continued, as the speaker was done announcing, Basil approached Tsuna saying, "Sawada-dono! Do you have any injuries? I'll treat you real quick with the methods Master taught me" at the mention of 'the methods my master taught me', Tsuna began imagining on what did Basil's Master who was also Tsuna's father, taught Basil .

[Tsuna's Imagination1]

"I think I will be covered in bandages all over my body and look like a mummy" then Basil shown bandaging one of Tsuna's injuries and ends up looking like a mummy.

[Tsuna's Imagination2]

"I also think that the bandages might be very tight and instead of stopping the blood from running through the wound keeps on bleeding" then it is shown that Basil properly put the bandage on a wound but ties it tightly and when all the wounds are all covered with bandages, there are no white parts left on the bandage, all of it are now stained with crimson red, and eventually Tsuna died showing Tsuna's lifeless body with him wearing a white robe with wings equipped with a halo hovering above his dead body

[Real World]

As Tsuna kept thinking on his second imagination it sent chills down his spines and shrugged it off, anyway, except for the harsh fall he had, which didn't affect him that much, he really doesn't have any injuries at all, so it was no use thinking about all possible outcomes so he said to Basil, "Iie. Daijobu Basil-kun, by the way, How come you are still in Japan when you were already picked up by dad last Sunday?" In fact Tsuna was really surprised upon seeing Basil along with Lanchia that arrived in Namimori to assist them and Basil replied, "Actually Sawada-dono, on the helicopter, I at first thought that we will proceed to Italy but instead we went to Shibuya, much to my surprise, we landed on the helipad of the Vongola Headquarters/Bar , and then I saw Lanchia –dono and was briefed of what was happening, due to the recent attacks on Vongola, Lanchia-dono and myself was assigned to protect thou" came the reply of the student of Tsuna's father, Basil, "Arigatou Gozaimasu Basil-kun", Tsuna gave his gratitude towards Basil.

[Tsuna's Classroom]

Inside Tsuna's Classroom, Tsuna got his bag as well as Tsuna's classmates, as soon as they got their bags, they proceeded towards the door but Hibari came and approached Tsuna, to which Tsuna reacted, "! H-Hi-Hib-Hibari-san!", Hibari who just ignored Tsuna's noise and said, "Who will repair the damages Herbivore!" after the last word, On cue Reborn appeared and landed roughly on Tsuna's Head and the latter stumbled down while he landed smoothly on Tsuna's desk and said, "The Vongola will take care of the damages done by this assassination attempt in two days, but if the repairs are still not done, you can always bite to death Tsuna", "Alright Baby" Hibari replied and left.

[Time Skip; Sawada Household, after dinner]

"Dino-san! How are we suppose to repair the school in TWO DAYS!" Tsuna practically shouted, "Don't worry Tsuna, I have gotten word from Vongola Nono, that he had already hired skilled carpenters and engineers from around the globe especially Italy, Japan and the Philippines, if they start tonight and work together, they could finish repairing the school in less than two days, according to Reborn that is" Dino said, as he tried to calm down Tsuna, as if on cue, Reborn appeared and kicked Tsuna's nose and said, "yes, and don't lower your guard yet Dame-Tsuna!" but the one he kicked just stumbled down and yelped in pain. Tsuna must've felt stinging pain that he covered his nose and tried to prevent it from bleeding and before he may die from blood loss.

Dino, being the caring "big brother", noticed Tsuna's nose bleeding and then he hurriedly went downstairs, since Romario is around, he did not stumble down, as he arrived at the first floor, he hurriedly proceeded towards the bathroom to get the tissue dispenser, as he got the dispenser, he tripped on the air and fell down, dropping Enzo in the process inside the bathtub filled with Luke Warm water (A/N do you think that when Dino is in the bathroom, is Romario still there?), but he didn't notice it, so went upstairs and wiped Tsuna's face and put a stopper on Tsuna's nose to prevent it from bleeding. "As I was saying…" Reborn said, "CRASH", the loud crash that came from downstairs cut off Reborn, knowing Dino, Reborn knew what was the cause of the loud crash and asked his former student, "Dino, where is Enzo?" in a cute baby voice, upon hearing what Reborn said, he calmly searched a began tapping the pockets on his jacket but found nothing, so he removed it, then he began searching and tapped the pockets on his sleeveless shirt but found nothing, so he removed it, revealing his muscular body, complete with a six pack abs, and proceeded to find Enzo, on his pants, but to no avail so he removed it, revealing his long muscular legs and a boxer shorts that has cupid designs on it (A/N I didn't know Dino had a fetish on Cupid Boxers) and that's when he realized that he had dropped Enzo on the bathtub when he tripped, and Reborn smirked and thought, "Same old Dino" and he let Leon transform into a green gun, which he usually does, and fired a Dying Will Bullet at Tsuna's forehead, and after a few seconds of black screen, orange flame flickered and the black background, became colored and the scene changes to Tsuna who's body had a shade of white light and he got up from lying down ripping his clothes in the process except for the striped boxers he is wearing, and said, "REBORN! I will shrink Enzo with my Dying Will!" then he ran downstairs carrying Leon, which Reborn lend him along the way and commented, "This hasn't happened in a while", as Tsuna reached the bathroom area where Enzo was still sucking some water, he proceeded to carry the huge Turtle outside the house, in the backyard to be specific, and he let Leon transform into an oversized Blow Dryer, and began firing some hot air towards Enzo, who was shrinking, and when Enzo, was at (A/N, I don't really know what pronoun am I going to refer to Enzo, since it is an animal, I'll refer to it as it, please review if it is wrong) it's normal size, Dino, who was still wearing only his boxer shorts, carried it and went back inside.

[Time Skip; after a few minutes, at 10:30 pm to be exact]

"Tsu-kun! Will you help me pack my things?" Nana shouted

[end of chapter 11]

A/N: I cut in half the final chapter 'coz this is where something bad will happen and midterms are coming up, sooooo, can't really concentrate on updating… but hey look on the bright side I updated right?

And one more thing my computer crashed…

Regarding the sequel which is entitled T_o , change of plans… it will be released by the end of September or the first week of October…

Gome Gome, I will finish this story soon, just be patient


	13. 12 Aftermath and Death Part 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Assassins attacks!

Last chapter: Nana asked her son to help her pack her things…

Chapter 12: The Aftermath and Death part 2

"Yo Tsuna!", "Juudaime", "Tsuna-san!", "SAWADA!", "Tsuna-kun", were the voices heard as Tsuna is greeted by his Mafia family members 'slash' friends except Lambo who is at Tsuna's house, Mukuro is still in Vindice, Chrome is still at Kokuyo Land, and Hibari, well he is at the school.

"Tsuna-kun you've gained respect of your peers and teachers now, your not the same Dame-Tsuna as you used to be, isn't that great!" Kyoko said as the group walked towards their one direction, but before Tsuna could reply, Reborn's voice replied, "When he is in Hyper Dying Will mode that is" as he appeared and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder.

_**BOX KAIKO! MIST ILLUSION FLASHBACK!**_

_The day after the attack_

"_Sugoi Tsuna!I still can't believe that you shot flames from your hands, let alone manipulate it!" A random classmate said who opted to make a conversation with former 'Dame-Tsuna', "but there is one thing I noticed, why is your flame colored orange, while Gokudera has red, Yamamoto has blue, and they had green, Indigo, purple and yellow" he asked stopping in between to recall the colors of the flames used by the Civetta Famiglia. As Tsuna was about to reply when he felt a hostile presence, he turned his head towards the direction of the source of the Killer Intent, only to find one of his bullies gripping a kitchen knife in a stabbing position, he quickly grabbed two pills and swallowed them quickly, he then side stepped to dodge the knife that would surely spell his doom, and it was successful and made his supposed killer trip in the air and fall down, "this has to be a dream! Once a loser WILL always be a loser" he cried while emphasizing the word always, "unfortunately for you, the words you said will never come true, someday losers will rise up and become great personalities" Tsuna whispered, "but I tell you this, this is only a dream" he continued then strike his opponents neck, which causes him to faint._

_Tsuna faced his Storm Guardian, Gokudera, and nodded to him, to which the recipient returned the nod, he quickly carried the body to nurse's office, and a few seconds he came back_

_He then faced Gokudera and his Rain guardian, Yamamoto,and nodded to the both of them, to which they returned, then they turned towards their remaining classmates, Gokudera then shouted, "DON'T"YOU EVER TELL THAT BASTARD WHAT HAPPENED OR ELSE I"LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES, DO UNDERSTAND!"_

_Meanwhile on Yamamoto's side he is trying to convince his classmates, even if it meant doing everything they wanted him to do, "minna-san, will you please do not tell him that the events really happened, please, will you do it for me?" he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Yamamoto's obsessed fan girls saw this even as a chance to make him do what they wanted, "we can do that for you, if you will do something for us in return" one girl said, "sure anything!" he replied without having second thoughts, "kyaaaaaaaaaa!" every Yamamoto fan girl squealed._

_Tsuna just sweat dropped at his guradians' antics while Gokudera is still throwing threars and Yamamoto is removing his shirt off._

_**BOX CLOSE; FLASHBACK END.**_

"Mou Reborn, it still does not change the fact it is still me who risked my life for my classmates/schoolmates!" Tsunawhined, "yeah, whatever DAME-TSUNA!" Reborn said while a bubble appeared on his nose.

Unknown to them a couple watched the groups' movements from afar, "is that him Karu-san?" A hoarse voice said, much deeper than Serokyuu's, "Yes it's him Riku-san" replied another deep soft voice, identified as Karu, "Great I can't wait to see his lifeless body!" Riku again started, "the feeling is mutual Riku-san" Karu Replied

Back at Tsuna and the gang

So Tsuna-kun, How's life living without your mother?" Kyoko asked.

_**BOX KAIKO: MIST ILLUSION FLASHBACK!**_

"_Tsu-kun! Will you help me pack my things?" Nana shouted, to which he replied "Haaaaaaaaai", and so, Tsuna went first to his room to put on his clothes, and then proceeded towards his parents' room. As he arrived at the door of his parents' room, it really was just a simple door, he knocked on the door and said, "kaa-san" and Nana replied, "okay Tsu-kun, come in, it is open, as Tsuna twisted the gold-painted doorknob and pushed it open it revealed his parents' room, as Tsuna went inside, he immediately saw the green painted walls that made the ambiance cool, to his left are picture frames hanged on the wall, it showed Iemitsu Sawada's solo picture in one frame, and there was his picture as a child held by his father in another frame, and other pictures that contained his biological family's picture in separate frames, to his right are trophies won by his mother from pre-school 'til college, and in front of him is master's bed, where Nana is packing her clothes, "so kaa-san where will you and tou-san have your vacation?" Tsuna asked _

_**MIST ILLUSION ANOTHER FLASHBACK!**_

"_At dinner, Reborn, Dino, Romario, Bianchi, Tsuna and the kids are eating, with the occasional whining of Lambo followed by the constant scolding of Ipin, the dinner is peaceful, just then Nana interrupted everyone from eating when she made an announcement, "Tsu-kun, your father has sent me a pamphlet and plane ticket because he said that the two of us are having a vacation, for free" Nana said enthusiastically, "How romantic" Bianchi said in monotone, "but I do hope Reborn has something romantic he has in store for me!" she continued while giggling, Dino and Tsuna just sweat dropped on what she's doing._

_**MIST ILLUSION ANOTHER FLASHBACK END!**_

"_Aaah, we are going to Boracay in the Philippines, I heard that they have white sand beaches, look at this pamphlet" she gave the pamphlet to her son that described all the good qualities of Boracay in the Philippines, "this sure is a place for relaxation ne kaa-san?" Tsuna concluded, "Yes Tsu-kun, it is" she replied, then they continued packing (in Tsuna's case started packing)_

_**BOX CLOSE FLASHBACK END!**_

"Well it's actually fine if you ignore Lambo's whining and Bianchi's eto cooking" Tsuna replied, "NAN- Juudaime whait ahoushi doing!" Gokudera shouted as he knew that his Juudaime is being troubled by a child in a cow suit, "Iie, it's okay Gokudera-kun, Lambo;s silent often after Ipin scolds him" Tsuna hurriedly defended the child in a cow suit 'coz Gokudera might strangle him to death.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san-tachi I am off now" Haru said while walking to another direction towards her school.

The group arrived at their school a minute early saving them from an aloof skylark. Classes began and during their third period, since the teacher is not around, they were given free period so they just talked, talked and talked, until Tsuna noticed that something was amiss, he then changed attitude, he became bossy, aggressive and anything else that is so NOT him, suffice to say, he became out of his character.

"Everyone DUCK!" Tsuna shouted bossingly(does this word exist?), "and why should we follow you?" came the voice of the same bully who tried to kill him, "just do it, no questions asked NOW!" eventually everyone except Kyoko and Hana who are too caught up with their conversation.

He noticed a red light pointed towards her head.

_**BOX KAIKO: MIST ILLUSION FLASHBACK!**_

_After Tsuna and his mother finished the packing her things, he immediately went to his room and he found in his room a fully clothed Dino, a bubble equipped-in-the-nose Reborn and the sleeping form of Romario._

"_Tsuna, I am going to tell you something important" came the voice of Reborn as the shadows of his Fedora covered his eyes and the bubble on his nose burst, "It's about Vongola Annihilation attempts. Yes today's 'assassination attempt' on you is one of those attempts, and there's this Aquila Famiglia, they are the enemies of the Vongola since Terzo's time, and they've been silent this past few years, and their recent activity are their travels to Japan and Italy. I'm just telling you not to let your guard down, 'coz this famiglia is known for its accomplished missions at all costs, so they will try to eliminate you at all costs" Reborn said._

"_Demo Reb-" Tsuna said but stopped as he saw Reborn with a bubble on his nose, "Mou! Why must Reborn sleep when I have questions to be asked!" Tsuna whined mentally_

_**BOX CLOSE FLASHBACK END!**_

He quickly dashed forward in his Hyper Dying Will Mode as a bullet shattered the glass window. He appeared in front of Kyoko.

He then got hit on his chest, with sheer will power, he managed to whisper to Kyoko's ear, "Eagle" before his body went limp…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and died…

Gokudera who, along with Yamamoto, rushed towards their dead boss' side. In the hopes of saving his life, Yamamoto, removed his top off and tearing it to form a makeshift bandage to prevent Tsuna's body from losing more blood. Then both he and Gokudera carried him like his drunk, and rushed him towards the Nurse's office.

"Shamal who was reading a book entitled "Nice Bodies Series for Dimwits" in Hiragana, was disturbed by Gokudera barging in and shouted, "Dr. Shamal treat Juudaime now!", "Sorry, but I don't treat men" was the doctor's reply, "WHAT WAS THAT!" Gokudera shouted as he is about to explode. Yamamoto just put a hand on the fuming guardian's shoulder and said, "Will you please do it. Dr. Shamal-san, will you see if his still with us?".

"Fine, I'll give a consideration, you better not bother me ever again!" Shamal said as he walked towards the bed where Yamamoto and Gokudera laid his lifeless body.

Shamal checked Tsuna's wrist, but found no pulsing sensation, looked up to both boys and shook his head signifying that he is really dead…

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! If only…, If only,… If only…" he then ate his words and broke into sobs.

A/N: This is the last Chapter of the Assassins Attack…

I hope you support the sequel…

Please do :D

Onegai!

Tsuna's Funeral is a flashback for the sequel :D

It will be released On or before New Year

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review Read and Rev**

**Read and Review Read and **

**Read and Review Read a**

**Read and Review Rea**

**Read and Review **

**Read and Revi**

**Read and R**

**Read an**

**Read**

**R**


	14. Author's Notes Must Read! READ ME!

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Many of you might be wondering… "Where the heck is the sequel!"

Sorry to inform you, that before writing the sequel, I really need to rewrite this fic, for one, I think the events are way too fast and two the chapters are too short.

And to tell you the truth, I already started rewriting the Prologue and the first chapter, so I hope you'll still read the story.

Until then

Bukalay here

And out!


End file.
